


Keito's day off

by ShaktiKali



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wataru fucking dies, soft, they have a date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaktiKali/pseuds/ShaktiKali
Summary: Keito, Wataru and Eichi decide to have a date. Will Keito survive his boyfriends ?
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Hibiki Wataru/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 13





	Keito's day off

**Author's Note:**

> Hewowo, I just wanted some fluff so I had to make this... Criticism is welcome!

The streets of Shibuya were bursting with life, excited chatter was heard all around. Keito was standing in the middle of it all, a frown adorning his face. It was 02:05 PM… They were late.

  
A sigh escapes his lips. He shouldn’t have agreed to this, but they wouldn’t ever leave him alone if he refused. He finally had a break from his busy schedule, and he ended up wasting it on this? He really has mellowed out these last years.

  
A fancy car stopped in front of him, bringing him out of his thoughts. The door opened, showing Wataru, accompanied by Eichi.  
“Keito~ Pardon our lateness. For I, the great Hibiki Wataru, am only human, may you find it in your cold heart to forgive us…” Wataru bowed dramatically, his frown deepens. How insufferable. A soft laugh interrupted his anger, Eichi ever so amused with the clown’s antics.

  
“Fu fu, it was only five minutes, Keito.” His face softens, he was right- but that was enough time for his mind to bring his insecurities to light. Shaking off this line of thinking, he looks at them with a sharp gaze. Wataru had a hideous colorful collared shirt, it looked like something you would find in a child’s wardrobe. At least his pants were normal enough, with a neutral beige coloring, and some brown shoes. Eichi was wearing a large beige coat, under it, was a pastel pink sweater. It looked warm, so he wasn’t concerned that he might get a cold. He had some dark brown pants and black shoes. Despite the contrast between the two, they looked good together. Keito, in the other hand, was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, some dark green pants and brown shoes. He hoped he didn’t look too formal, it was a casual meeting – date, he reminds himself- after all.

  
“What is it Keito? Are you speechless over our beautiful entrance~? Or are you stunned over our amazing looks?” Wataru starts flinging his arms around theatrically, his overwhelming prescence bringing the attention of many passersby.

  
“We’ve stood here enough; we should get going.” He says, he had to admit he was a bit embarrassed of being caught looking for longer than he should have.

  
They start walking in a comfortable pace, if everything went as planned, they would be having some lunch in a café, then, would walk around a park, and finally they would go to Wataru’s home for a movie and spend the night there. He could hear the two talking lightly, with some laughs here and there.

  
“-and then Yuzuru had to clean it all up. I’m pretty grateful that I met him, really.” Eichi says with a smile.

  
“Why yes! Butler-san is very useful! His tea will never be on-par with mine of course.” He says proudly.

  
“Why don’t you at least bother to learn the names of your own unit mates. Incorrigible.”

  
“Nicknames are much better, my dear Keito, you see, they come from the heart, I put a lot of thought into them!” He puts his hand over his heart in a dramatic fashion. “It wounds me that you think so lowly of me! Your own boyfriend!” He drops onto the floor.

  
“Augh! You- “He chokes out in surprise. “We’re in public!” Keito frantically looks around, it appears many people had seen him, some looked with concern, others tried to get away as fast as possible. He quickly makes him stand up. Wataru, with a pout looks at him, unconcerned with the opinion of others. Did this guy have no shame?!

  
A snort stops their staring contest, looking for the source of the sound, they see Eichi with tears in his face, laughing like there was no tomorrow.

“Ahaha- “More giggles came bubbling through his mouth, without thinking he smiles as well. But once he notices he wipes it off. The powerful laugh of Wataru was coming through too, making him feel warm inside.

  
He sighs. “Stop messing around, let’s get going.” He says while falling into a steady pace again. The other two falling behind him.  
After a short walk they finally came into a stop, the café, named “Paradise”, was small and humble. It had become one of Eichi’s favorite places over time, it was near work and it had amazing tea. They entered and received a warm welcome by the owner, they were regulars, and the workers knew them by name.

  
“Welcome! Please take a seat, will you be taking the usual?”

  
“Yes, please.” He pays while the other two take a seat, while he did know that the both of them could pay for it just fine, he liked to treat them in any way he can.

  
He went into the table with them, it was right besides the window, in the corner of the room. There was a plant right beside the table -fondly named Charlie- and some dream catchers hanged in the celling.  
With some mindless chatter, time went by and their orders arrived. Wataru had asked for some Ceylon Black Tea -fittingly, it was called Magic Nights- and rainbow jello. While Eichi got some Chamonille Tea with a white chocolate cake. As for him, he had some Matcha Green Tea with a piece of Matcha cake.

  
He could see from the corner of his eye that Wataru was trying to get a bite out of his cake, and while he didn’t stop him, he did give him an ugly glare.

  
He hears some sort of clicking sound and sees that Eichi took a picture of them all. Suddenly, his phone vibrates, and sees that it’s a notification from their groupchat. He opens the file and is met with said picture. He had an annoyed look in his face while Wataru had his eyes locked into the cake. Eichi had a radiant smile, completely unfazed by their antics.

  
It brought a smile to his face, the amount of fondness he had for them was immeasurable. He wanted to thank whatever Gods had blessed him with such beings.

  
“Fufu, Keito, is that one of those rare smiles-?” Eichi looks at him mischievously, clearly enjoying himself.

  
He blushes. “I-I’m not smiling! Don’t look at me with that face.” He averts his gaze, in embarrassment, he brings his cup to his lips.

  
Time went by and they finished their food over some small talk. However, this was only the beginning of their date…


End file.
